


Props Not Included

by Ninja_A



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_A/pseuds/Ninja_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the paper had to come from some where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Props Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don`t own anything. Not even a little, not even a lot. Just having fun in this `verse. Will leave it only slightly disheveled.

Walking down the halls of Dalton Academy, Kurt`s thoughts were mainly on Regionals. 

A little bit on Blaine but pretty much on Regionals. The older Warbler occupying at least a little of Kurt`s attention {even he was wasn`t there at the time} seemed to be a regular thing for the teen. 

Well, at least they where over their post-party weirdness. After a frank discussion, both boys admitted to not being at there best at that moment. 

Kurt, for assuming that no bisexuality could be genuine. 

Blaine, for snapping at Kurt and unfairly comparing their situations. 

After several chocolate truffles {brought as Blaine`s forgive-me gift} and a marathon of Montgomery Clift movies {Kurt`s forgive-me gift. He knew the other teen thought the black and white actor was just dreamy} both boy forgave and moved on. Their friendship was to important to them for any other out-come. 

But as Kurt walked to Warblers practise, he worried. He knew the other singers had top-notch vocals. But he also knew they knew they had Blaine. There not-very-secret-anymore-weapon. 

And Kurt was positive that if they didn`t do something to shake it up they were in trouble. After their attempt to make their routine sexy, well Kurt despaired. 

Whistling from the cage in his hand made him smile and briefly forget his worries. 

Well, at least he had Pavarottie. 

And Blaine. Blaine did make him happy in a way that Kurt frankly never thought he would find. 

Even if they were just friends. 

Kurt was positive that with enough repetitions he could self-hypnotize himself into believing it. 

But all of Kurt thoughts about birds, singing competitions and a cute/sweet/funny Warbler`s with hair gel addiction flew out of his head when he heard shouting in one of the rooms to his left. Quickening his strides toward the student office, Kurt heard the voices exchange. 

"Just turn it off!" 

"I don`t know how to!" 

"Just press a button!" 

"That`s what got me in this mess to begun with!" 

Stepping in to the doorway, Kurt saw Bruce and Lawrence shouting at each others over a printer that was spewing paper rather violently. Paper littered the table and floor. This had apparently been going on for a while. 

"Problem gentlemen ?" Kurt inquired. 

Both boys head wiped around. They both looked relived to see it was Kurt. 

"Dean lent me his computer to do some research and print my history report. Its a new Apple Tri-Verse. I hooked it up to the school`s printer and this happened ." Bruce explained. 

"I was just hear photocopying some flyer's for Latin club ." Lawrence was quick to interject, as if stating his alibi. 

Kurt raised his eyebrow. 

"And that`s all you were doing ?" 

Bruce squirmed. 

"Well, I might of been checking out some of the features ." Bruce confessed, but was quick to add. 

"Dean never said I couldn`t ." 

"He so did ." Lawrence accused. 

"He specifically stated if you messed up his new computer in any way, shape or form he would make you regret ever walking into these hallowed halls ." 

As they continued with there squabbling, Kurt calmly walked further in to that room. 

"Gentlemen ." Kurt voice rang out. Both boys quieted and looked at the Warbler. 

With the press of a couple buttons on the printer it slowed then stopped, one lone paper slowly drifted to the ground. 

"How did you do that ?" Bruce asked in a whisper, as if he was afraid the printer would hear him and start again. 

"I pressed Halt Action, then Stop, then Halt Action again. The printers Mac so you have to repeat certain commands ." Kurt explained absent mindedly, tugging on his cuff. For some reason it just wasn`t laying right this morning. 

"What happened here ?" Blaine asked walking into the room. He chuckled softy, viewing the paper carnage. 

"The Dalton printer went into over drive and well ..." Kurt waved a hand around the table. 

Spying the new laptop, Blaine exclaimed. 

"Dean`s going to kill you !" 

"The laptop should be fine. Bruce now just has about twenty copies of his history report." Kurt said to the other Warbler. 

"Ready for practice ?" Asked Kurt, smiling at the other boy. 

"Yeah ." Blaine grinned. 

Looking at all the paper on and under the table Blaine had an idea. 

"Hey, Bruce you mind if I take your extra copies ?" 

Bruce looked up from gathering them. 

"No, man. Help yourself. Help me hide the evidence ." 

Blaine was given a handful of papers. 

"Thanks ." Walking with Kurt out the door, the last thing Bruce and Lawrence heard was, 

"What do you think about adding a prop to Misery..." 

-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> Author`s Note: This was suppose to be a drabble, turned in to a Kurt introspective, introduced some OC Dalton students and then got to the point. And it all steamed from me wondering, where do they get all that paper they throw around?  
> Author`s Note 2: Do not take this computer knowledge as fact. Everything is made up, including the computer its self.


End file.
